


red lights

by nicehcuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Road Trips, god i love this cliche, ill add more tags and characters as it continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: when you kiss me at red lights, darlingit feels like our sand stopped fallingand our hourglass is shattered and gone





	red lights

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short its just an intro but HOO BOY this is gonna be a doozy. i do have it (for the most part) planned out but aside from this location which will be chapter 1 idk where we going so if u have suggestions for places PLEEAASEE comment them im desperate. also peep the waffsicle and thee acquainted reference LMAO i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> i also have a playlist for this series so if yall want the link i'll go ahead and put it at the end notes of the chapters so just lmk

ㅤYour RV had been sitting behind your house for as long as you could remember, collecting dust and getting closer and closer to you deciding to just sell it off. However, you and Dan found yourselves on your back porch as the sun had mostly set and chirping crickets sang for you. That’s when he brought it up.

ㅤ“We should do something with that,” he spoke, gesturing to the camper.

ㅤ“Like what?” He hummed in response and paused to think.

ㅤ“Spontaneous road trip.” You scoffed a laugh, looking over, expecting to see Dan doing the same, but his eyes had never looked so genuine in the time you had known him.

ㅤ“You’re-You’re not joking, are you?” He slowly shook his head and looked back to the trailer.

ㅤ“Think about it. Our tour just ended, we’ve got loads of episodes and even back-ups prerecorded, we could totally just… do it.” Your eyes flickered between him and the RV before settling on the car, doing as he had asked you to do: think.

ㅤ“Just do it, huh?” He nodded. Spontaneity was so out of character for Dan that you were sure if you hesitated, he would laugh and dismiss the idea with a wave of his hand, agreeing that you should just sell it off and the opportunity would have passed.

ㅤ“When?” He blinked a few times.

ㅤ“How fast can you pack?”

ㅤ“Fast enough for you to make some phone calls.” He grinned, reaching in his back pocket for his phone as you stood to make your way to your closet. In the distance, you heard Dan talking, letting Arin and Brian know of his plans.

ㅤ“What’s that one youtube show? Last Minute Trips? ...Yeah, just without the dart. All the impulsivity is still there, though.” He soon joined you in your shared room, beaming.

ㅤ“Can you pack for me while I try and find a place to start? You know what I wear.” You nodded, placing the finishing touches such as chargers, hygiene products, and a small deck of tarot cards on your suitcase before zipping it up and fishing for the other. As you filled Dan’s suitcase with some shirts and the seemingly copy-and-pasted pair of jeans that he has, he handed you his phone with your destination on the screen.

ㅤ _Santa Cruz, California._


End file.
